Things Have Changed
by XO Loki's Angel OX
Summary: Many things have happened in her life, including leaving behind home and family to be with who she thought was the love of her life. Moving on hasn't been the easiest thing for her to do, but now she's tired of the pain. Has she really become a stronger person? SesshomaruXKagome pairing. Alternate Timeline.
1. Part 1: Friendly Reunion

**Things Have Changed**

 **By: Me!**

 **Wow, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything here ^3^' I have been on a writing kick as of late, watching and reminiscing on old shows, particularly Inuyasha, the show that probably got me to love anime to begin with. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction, especially KougaXKagome pairings. Probs one of my favorite pairings ever, but surprisingly this isn't a story for that pair! This story was actually inspired by a doujinshi titled, "Raindrops" by YoukaiYume on dA (which is incredible and beautiful, and you guess should definitely look into if you love Sessh/Kagome pairing). I started reading it a few years back, and I still adore the story so much 3**

 **This story is no way shape or form going to be like "Raindrops", but it definitely gives me the craving for some Sessh/Kagome love 3**

 **This was going to be a one shot, but I think I'm going to break it into at least three parts. For now, enjoy!**

 **Part 1: Friendly Reunion**

* * *

Drops fell gently among the pines, the strong scent of rain mixed in with the smell of wet dirt embraced a lone figure hidden under a pink umbrella. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other, shoes splashed along the trail. It was a quiet afternoon, and the sky showed no sign of stopping. The figure stopped under a thick bough that bent low on the side of the road, shaking their umbrella as they watched an older monk slowly marching by from the opposite direction. Humbly, the bowed until the figure passed, straightening their attire as they erected their posture. Thin nimble fingers brushed through thick raven locks, pulling back the strands and tying them back with a white ribbon. They tucked their umbrella under the arm before sighing heavily. They had promised to meet here at dawn, and their guest was never one to be late.

It was alright though. The weather was peaceful and the scent was very relaxing after a long week. A quiet moment was honestly much appreciated.

It was not long until they heard feet sloshing through the mud. "Oh, Kagome! Sorry I'm so late!" Their head turned in response, a sudden smile spread from ear to ear.

Kagome clasped her hands together from the sudden burst of excitement. Without thinking, the raven dashed out into the rain, arms outstretched, dropping her umbrella in the process. It was none other than Songo, the famous last demon slayer from the hidden village. She too held out stretched arms in reaction to seeing her dear friend's face. They embraced tightly before realizing how drenched they were, taking shelter back under the bough. The chuckled before casually asking the usual greetings. They chattered away for a little bit before they agreed to go the village close by. Songo was currently residing there for the time being, and ushered for her fond friend to join. Without hesitation, they dashed until they reached the local inn.

As they waited for meals, Songo had explained that she was hired to defeat a local demon when she had caught word from a little flea that her friend was in the area, searching for her. She gladly stayed an extra day to meet up with her.

Songo reached over, grasping that hand the rested in Kagome's lap. A sincere smile was glued to her face, overwhelmed that she was able to finally see her after so long. "Oh Kagome, you look so different from the last time we saw each other. How long has it been?"

Kagome smiled apologetically before sighing, a pang of nostalgia aching in her chest. "It's been five years….I can't believe it either." she placed her free hand on top of Songo's squeezing tightly. "It's been too long."

Songo gave a tight squeeze before retracting her hands to her own lap. She still couldn't believe the transformed woman in front of her. She couldn't help but take her in. She had tossed aside her old green and white uniform, and now donned the traditional red and white miko attire, and her hair, which was already naturally long, was now much longer, pulled back with a white ribbon.

Kagome's beautiful brown eyes were solemn, but curiosity and life teemed within. Her lips with fuller, her chin more defined, and if she remembered right, Kagome and grown just a little bit taller. Her posture was nothing short of proper, and her skin had felt warm to the touch.

Songo sighed, turning to face the floor in front of her. "It's crazy what these years have done to us," she began. "You….you look like a true priestess. I can't imagine enduring all the training you have."

Kagome took a deep breath in before releasing a heavy sigh, her posture slouching, her look obviously turned sour. "Oh, don't remind me of those fools." she muttered before letting out a deep laugh. Songo couldn't help but join in the contagious laughter. "It was alright I guess. I'm so glad to be back from the mountains." she straightened her posture once more before stretching out her arms. "But, there's nothing that beats roaming around the plains and walking through the thick forests like we once did." her face relaxed into a soft smile, her eyelids revealing a well known past often seen replayed in her mind. "If only we could do it once more."

Songo sighed, a pleasant smile on her face. "I wish the same thing…" she sighed. There was a sudden intrusion from the inn staff as they brought the finished meals. The woman ate in silence, both imaging a little fox demon and a certain half breed to be bickering over their fair share of the meal. They both had taken a quick glimpse around the silent room, both longing for the bothersome, but friendly presence of their male companions.

It was sudden, but Kagome had a sudden epiphany. "Where's Kirara?" she asked curiously. It seemed out of place not to have the kitten cozy against Songo after a big meal. The question threw the demon slayer out of her train of thought before giving her a chuckle.

"She's currently with Kohaku back at the demon slayer village. A lot has changed the last five years you were missing, so I guess you haven't heard much of what has been going on."

Kagome took her last bite of food before chasing it down with some warm tea, giving Songo a curious look. Songo set down her own glass, excitement building within her. She finally had someone to talk to, and all her pent up thoughts and feelings gushed out at Kagome. Songo explained that Kohaku had completely broken free of all evils, and finally had returned to himself. He almost completely gave up the demon slayer lifestyle, but apparently the skill rain too deep in his veins. He instead decided to take a break, and take up the task of relearning the clan's famous skills, including exercising the demon bones that had remained locked up in the village. Songo had taken the first two years to stop and teach him, and overall learn along side him while balancing job offers all over the country. She always put her brother first though.

She went on to tell about how she's now a mother, and decided to use this job as an excuse to leave and keep her skills sharp. It was apparent that Songo left out no detail in her life, especially to someone who was like a sister to her.

More tea was brought, and before they knew it, the sun was nearing the horizon, and more food was brought out for dinner.

When they had finished their meals, they let the room fill with silence. A lot was discussed this afternoon, and no doubt it was a lot for the young priestess to take in. However, something nagged at the demon slayer. The more she spoke, the more she had noticed Kagome's bright smile had faded some, and a mellow, almost fearful like, grimace eventually took its place as she pulled away the tea cup from her lips. They continued in silence until the raven finally sighed.

"So much of life I have missed….I wonder how my family is doing back home…." Sorrow filled the pit of Songo's stomach. She realized she just ranted on a little brother that she can finally dote on whenever she pleased; but here sat a woman who left her own time period, her own family, the luxurious life Songo believed Kagome had lived, behind to be here in the feudal era. To be with her friends, but most importantly to be with a certain half demon.

But even now….

Now, she couldn't even do that.

Kagome did her best to push the thought of them aside so many times before, but unfortunately sorrow and depressions would settle in, draining the motivation she could muster. Songo scooted closer to her friend, tucking her under her chin and against her breast. She soothingly petted Kagome's hair, feeling the pain Kagome was emitting. "I'm sorry Kagome...I...I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

No tears fell from the priestess, but it was comforting to know that Songo's heart still reached out for her in her time of need. Finally Kagome mustered enough strength to pull away, but not too far before giving her a gratifying hug. "Thank you Songo." she whispered before pulling away. "You know, it was really hard these past five years. I'm sure if I had one of you guys with me up in the mountains, I think I could have made the experience less painful...it's hard though..." she stood up and opened the doors to the room, revealing a beautiful garden in the middle of the inn. The moon reflected brightly off of the surface of the pond. She gracefully sat down on the edge of the wood, dangling her feet. Songo quietly took her position next to her left, curious to hear Kagome's side of the story. "It's hard having to let go on your own. I think I would have preferred battling Naraku again, than to experience this loss." she leaned back on her palms, her head tilting to one side thoughtfully.

"But, I know in the end, it has made me a stronger person."

"Kagome..." Songo muttered. She had no idea that such a lively and bright person such as Kagome, could still be wounded deep. She placed her hand on Kagome's for a moment, trying to show a sign of comfort was had within her trusted companion.

"It's alright though...I've managed...however...there's still one thing I can't seem to forget about..."

Songo felt Kagome's skin grow cold. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath, choking on the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. It didn't last long, however before the dam was broken and her sobs grew loudly. Songo immediately embraced her friend's shaken frame once more, gently beginning to rock her in her arms.

She was afraid there was still damage that had yet to be healed. She was hoping that within the last five years that Kagome would have come to some terms with herself, like she did with her family.

In that moment as the demon slayer held her best friend tightly, only one thought had crossed her mind: Will she ever be able to love again?

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Onto part two! Hopefully within a week!**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Part 2: Silent Prayers

**Things Have Changed**

 **By: Me!**

 **Ah! It's only been a day since I published this story! I'm never this good at updating! But, I had the day off, so I decided, "What the hell!"**

 **Will things happen?! I DON'T KNOW! XD Just joshing. I realized that the first chapter does not contain Sesshomaru, but I was determined to make sure this one did.**

 **It's a long build for a short story, but please, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Part 2: Silent Prayers**

* * *

The sun slowly rose upon the horizon. The rooster crowed, echoing throughout the seemingly empty village. Slowly, but surely, villagers began to pour out from their huts and began to do their morning chores. From one hut in particular, a tall brunette appeared, taking in a deep breath as she basked in the cool morning air. She stood in the shade of the hut, donning a beautiful dark blue kimono that unfortunately looked beaten and tattered. She stretched fondly before plastering a joyous smile on her face. She knew in the pit of her stomach, today would be a good day.

"Ah, good morning Rin," called out an older gentleman from just down the road. "I see you're bright and early with the rooster." She gently waved before casually joining him on his morning stroll. She had made it routine to greet everyone she ran into, and this certain older gentleman in particular, seemed to enjoy her company. But, it wasn't long before Rin departed, and began running up the stone steps just past her hut. As she reached the top, she turned, gazing out into the village below. This sight by itself was a magnificent beauty that up till recently she never did take the time to appreciate. Living a life on the road would never allow her to appreciate more than just the flowers. She finally had a place of her own, a place to stop and rest. To stop and heal.

"Ah, good morning Lady Rin." Surprised, Rin looked down the steps where at the bottom the elder Kaede stood with her hands behind her back. "Off to pray, now are ye?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Lady Kaede!" she called back, waving a hello before dashing off into the grass behind her. She quickened her pace, jumping and avoiding the various natural hazards in her path before reaching the shrine.

In the forest stood a small shrine no larger than the village huts. It sat by itself on the hill, seemingly watching over the valley. Rin thrust open the door and gazed within. The shrine was constructed only two years ago, and built to protect the secret that the village had kept hidden: The Bone Eater's Well. It doesn't seem like an important place for praying, but the young girl sought out to kneel next to the shrine and pray daily. She was told this was the portal that Lady Kagome used while on the journey to defeat Naraku. She believed it was the reason Lady Kagome was back in this timeline, so she brought it upon herself to pray.

The shrine itself wasn't a proper one, but rather just built to please the young miko in training. It had no floors, only one window, and doors. It was really rather more like a barn than a shrine, but she appreciated the thought nonetheless.

She prayed in the morning light the came through scattered through the trees and in the window. It was another peaceful morning, and another wonderful day in her opinion.

Not long, she was back heading down the stone steps, when she noticed the villagers scattering excitedly on the roads, stopping to gawk at a spectacular sight. It took a second to trace the path of the villagers' gazes, but she quickly noticed two figures entering the village.

It was none other than Lady Kagome and the demon slayer Songo. The villagers formed two lines that lead them from their entrance to Lady Kaede's hut. As they walked passed, Lady Kagome greeted all of them with a smile and the occasional bow. Her friend also greeted the many older couples in the village, no doubt they remember the terror that plagued the world not too long ago better than the younger people. Soon they had made it inside the hut, and the villagers dispersed. She herself quickly followed suit, entering the small hut.

She gasped at the sight to behold. There, the two women sat quietly and with gentle smiles. Kagome alone held her attention almost indefinitely. It had been five years since she last saw the priestess. So much in her appearance had changed.

To Rin, the woman who was once everywhere and loud and demanding, was now quiet, diligent, and sharp. Her brown eyes matched her own, startling the young miko. "Ah! Lady Kagome!" Rin greeted, running to the woman's side.

"Oh Rin! It is so nice to see you." she embraced the young girl happily, pulling her back to take a better look. "You've grown so much! And I can tell your training is paying off." she grabbed Rin's shoulders tightly. "You feel so much stronger than the last time I saw you." Joy filled Rin's chest as she threw herself into another hug. "And remember, I told you to just call me Kagome."

"Ah! Yes Kagome!"

"Settle down dear child." Kaede chided cooly. The elder woman's face had wrinkled even more, if possibly looking ever more tired. Her hair had turned whiter, but she was a strong woman, and that was felt just standing a few feet away from her. She cleared her throat before smiling. "So, what brings ye here?"

Kagome's postured slacked a little, her eyes darting to a dark corner of the hut. "I'm wanting to visit his grave." A thick silence filled the room in response. Rin watched curiously as the strong woman she just saw began to slowly crumble from sorrow. "I heard there is a small grave dedicated to his burial. I wish to see it for myself."

Kaede with sharp eyes only nodded before turning to Rin. "Please Rin, let us lead Kagome."

"Right." Quick to her feet, she lead the small group back up the stairs and further into the forest.

They passed the small built shrine, and Kagome stopped, hesitating before turning back towards the newly built walls. With a small breath, the priestess opened the doors, revealing the well.

The sight of the well throbbed her chest. Carefully, she took steps closer, until her chilled palms touched the warm toned wood. It too continued to survive the flow of time. She peered back down the well, down the path she had taken numerous times to get here, no longer had another time at the end. Kagome sighed, a small smile came too as she slowly walked around the well staring ever diligently at the bottom. She could no longer see the bottom due to the lack of light that the walls around her created, but she already knew what it was like down there. Nothing there had changed in five years.

Slowly, she left the shrine, shutting its doors before turning back on her heels and continuing silently on her journey. She realized it was this construct around the well that probably lead to building the Higurashi shrine that she knew her family took care of on the other side.

They continued on, the forest teeming with so much life, it almost made her envious. She watched the animals and the plants coexisting as one, as if nothing had ever happened. Silently they pressed on. They too passed the Tree of Ages. She paused there as well, placing her hand on the spot where she once met a certain half demon. His image was forever ingrained in her mind. An arrow piercing his chest; his look so ever peaceful. Her cheeks felt a single drop, her hand instinctively recoiling to her chest. The pain was so much. Who knew that a person could experience this much pain? So much sorrow? Songo quietly snuck up behind her, again, embracing her friend tightly before gaze at the tree herself. It seemed like only yesterday the half breed was yelling at her to do her best. Now it was only a memory.

She pulled Kagome back on course, Kagome quickly wiping away the tears. Rin was only so far away, watching the powerful priestess be shaken to pieces. The scenes she watched, shook her to her core. There was so much love felt as she watched Kagome encounter the sights. She felt that wondrous love, and deep connection that Kagome held for these sacred places. She knew Kagome, like herself and Lady Kaede, held this village to be sacred and an important part of history. This was a part of history that she felt needed to be protected.

It was not long until they reached the burial sight.

Another large tree stood within the forest. At the base of the tree, there was a five foot tall rock with the letters that read "InuYasha," boldly on the front. Many fresh flowers were placed around the grave, and many foods were offered among the flowers. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. One that Kagome never thought she would see. Respectfully, Rin, Kaede, and Songo gave their respects, falling quietly to the background. However, as they walked away, they could hear the mournful sobs of the priestess.

Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. To love and cherish someone so much, and then to have them completely disappear... she would be broken too. She stepped next to Kaede, worry clearly written on the young girl's face. "Will she be alright?" she asked quietly.

Songo felt a pang in her chest as she recalled her friends cries of mourning. Kaede placed a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder, "She will in due time. It's hard to fill a void in one's heart."

* * *

The pain was buried deep within. She had given herself time to prepare for this sort of moment. She had purposely put space between them so she could regain posture and become collected. Five years of training away in the mountains seems like a reasonable amount of time, however there may have never been enough time for herself to heal. After all, she had blamed herself all these years for his death. Well, it was longer than that. Eight years. It had been eight years since she had seen her beloved. She herself had been cast back into the future, unsure what had transpired during InuYasha's last moments.

When she realized she was the only roadblock on her passage back to the feudal era, it had already been too late. She was a surprise for everyone in the village, however she was soon notified of InuYasha's departure. She had refused to believe such lies, casting herself in denial. However it wasn't long before she too had finally come to terms with the truth, and set off on a journey of self healing. This wasn't what Kaede particularly recommended, but it was a start. A start that didn't seem to really begin until now.

Kagome stood in front of the grave for three days and three nights. Her face was swollen red from the numerous tears she had shed. The rest of her body was pale, and felt weak. It was finally then that Songo had reappeared to see how she fared, surprised to see the priestess had passed out from exhaustion. Quickly bringing her back to the village, Kagome was forced to recover for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Rin had returned to the small shrine on the hill, when she noticed a miko sitting on the edge of the well. "Ah! La- I mean, Kagome!" Rin called out in surprise. "I see you are faring well this morning?" Rin went around to the opposite side. Kagome took her usual spot, but that's ok. There was plenty of room. Kagome watched in silence as Rin knelled down before her, praying in the morning sunlight.

"Tell me Rin, why do you come to pray?" Kagome asked softly. "There is no longer need for this well, yet you are here….why?"

Rin quietly finished her prayer before sitting on the opposite side of the well, kicking out her feet. "Master Jakken tells me it's silly all the time," Rin announced aggravated, "but I know if it wasn't for this well, Naraku would probably still be alive." the bluntness of her words stunned Kagome. "If what I'm told is true, if you didn't show up through the well, then there would really be no stopping that demon."

"But, I'm the one who brought the jewel through the well to begin with." Kagome confessed. She clenched the wood beneath her as her eyes dropped below. "I'm the one who shattered the jewel, I'm the one who caused all the horrible things to happen to my friends…" suddenly she shut her eyes tight, tears falling to the well floor below. "Yet you still pray?!" her shout echoed, her rage forcing her to take sharp deep breaths that became louder with her frustration, but it did not deter the young girl in front of her.

"Because, in the end, there's been peace, right?" Kagome paused. "I mean, yeah, those things may have happened, but I believe they happened for a reason, like how I ran into Master Jakken, and Lord Sesshomaru." she said thoughtfully. "If I had not, then I would still be dead." Kagome looked at the young girl with admiration. Even though so much has happened in her life, she still saw the silver lining in everything. "So, I come here to pray. I give thanks to what I have, and then I wish with all my heart, that everyone is safe, and doing well. This well gives me a reason to hope." she suddenly turned, jumping off of the edge before walking around to the front doors before stopping. "I know it's hard….but I believe you'll be able to find happiness." and with those heavy words, she dashed out the door.

A soft breeze rustled through the trees. Kagome finally was able to find her feet, and left the small shrine in peace. The girl's words were heavy, but true. Even when there was so much evil in the world, there was still those who lingered from the damage, those who continued to live their lives in peace and happiness. The wind tore through her, the blue sky blazing ahead. It was as though the world was telling her to breath. With the wind, she wandered through the forest once more, moving to the gravestone that had become to resemble her mistakes.

She found herself kneeling placing her hands in front of her face, and praying. The breeze swirled around her, bringing to life so many leaves and petals, gracing the land around her. As she finished, she took in a deep breath, two tears silently falling to her clothes. For the first time in eight years, she smiled in front of him, her heart easing its tight tension in her chest. It wasn't by much, but it was definitely a change.

* * *

She wandered back to the open field on top of the hill when she noticed a familiar demonic aura. She grew tense, automatically grasping for her bow, only to find she had left it in the hut that morning. Carefully, she edged around trees until she came to a familiar sight. There in the field, A long furry train had wrapped around a tall white figure, hair flowing with the wind. In their hands they held a beautiful red cloth made of silk, holding it out for a young Rin. A small Imp with a staff with two heads poked out of the fur, jumping out scolding Rin for trashing the clothes Sesshomaru had given her last time. With a sharp glare, Sesshomaru had silenced the Imp. "Do as you see fit." she heard him reply.

"Oh, this is beautiful Lord Sesshomaru!" she let the fabric flow as she twirled in a circle. As she came to a stop, she spotted the priestess from the corner of her eye. "Oh, Kagome! Look!" she dashed over towards the lining of the trees, where she stood surprised. She slowly came out of hiding and into the sunlight, looking down at the beautiful clothing. "Isn't it beautiful! Lord Sesshomaru always brings me these beautiful Kimonos." she said proudly.

The imp shook his staff in anger, "You better be thankful that our Lord even bothers-" and without finishing his sentence, the dog demon walked upon his figure before taking another step into the grass.

Kagome looked up at the dog demon in surprise. It wasn't really like him to stare her down, or even seem interested in her being. "I told you that she came back!" Rin turned and looked up at Kagome with peering eyes. Sesshomaru paused a few feet away, but awfully closer than he used to withstand.

"You've changed." he muttered. Kagome felt a small smile grace her lips.

"Hardships can change a person." she admitted softly. Rin had dashed off towards the imp, twirling her kimono, getting of course, an angry reaction from the imp. "But, I know now that things can only get better from here," she turned her eyes past the dog and back towards the two running around in the background, "and I thought I could figure that out on my own…."

She placed a hand on her chest, the pain that was once hard and heavy, now was seemingly lighter. As much as it pained her, she thought about her missing half, and everything that lead her up to this moment in life. She looked up into the demon's eyes, "I can see that you've changed, Sesshomaru. You are much more caring and kind than when I first met you." she chuckled. "I can see it is the young girl that has changed us both for the better..."

He remained silent, but a slight shift in his gaze gave Kagome a notion the words indeed surprised him. "I wish…." she began, letting her arm drop to her side. She shook her head as she began to walk past Sesshomaru. Her head was held high and a determined spirit charged her forward. "Nevermind,"

When she thought she was out of range, she muttered quietly, "I wish...I could be someone like you."

He heard his name being called once more and was told to wander back down to the village. The silence of the hills was soon present, leaving him standing alone. The wind once again blew through his hair, the wind suddenly changing course. He gazed up at the sky for a moment, taking in the scent on the wind. He could smell the priestess from here. Her scent was heavily cloaked with sweat and dirt, but nevertheless he could smell the warm scent of her skin. He could tell it was not sorrow that clung to her heart anymore, but in fact something….lighter.

As he closed his eyes, he took in another breath before turning towards the village. Something about her scent...it warmed him.

* * *

 **YAY! If you were looking for a super sappy love story, than you may want to wait until next chapter. There will be at least one more part, but we will see! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Part 3: Night of the New Moon

**Things Have Changed**

 **By: Me!**

 **Thanks to you, the few followers I have so far for being interested in my story :) I hope my writing style isn't too bothersome. XD But, anyway good news: there will be at least one more part :) I could make these chapters longer, but I feel I leave at good points. At least that's my opinion. I don't write long stories too well.**

 **Also, I had noticed on the mobile version of this site, that when you get to this story it will say "Chapter 1: Part 1" Which I find funny, but for some reason I decided to call them parts instead of chapters for this story. Idk why, but I do. lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Part 3: Night of the New Moon**

* * *

Kagome stood quietly on the edge of town, gazing down the path ahead. She was fighting a large battle within herself. One side had told her to go. Go and wander, let the wind be her guide. To free herself from a stable position, and avoid growing roots. There was a world to see in this era. She wanted to go and be free. Her heart was desperate to cut ties to this place, to just gut out all memories that held over her.

The other half...not so much.

Her mind wanted to stay, to be with Songo, her children, and her husband Miroku. She wanted to be there for Kaede in her old age, and help take care of the villagers. She wanted to plant her feet, and build a home for herself, to start fresh here.

But her heart reminded her of the stone that was not but only a short distance from her. That stone was all that remained of him… was she to turn away from him so easily? To forget everything?

She stood emotionless, gazing at nothing in particular as she weighed her options. This wasn't the first day that she had done this. She had debated this issue for weeks standing in this one particular area. Villagers could often find her there in her free time, staring off into the distance. The children would often go visit her. They never saw her blank stare; by the time they had reached her face, her smile was wide, and words of gratitude were given as the children would hand her flowers. Then, after dinner, she would go and visit the grave site replacing the previous days flowers with the new ones, smiling each time she arranged them beautifully. Of course, the arrangements were mainly composed of weeds and the occasional flower, but the nonetheless, she could hear him in the back of her mind, muttering a derogatory phrase or two of how we shouldn't have bothered wasting our time accepting such pitiful plants.

The thought made her smile, but it put another heave on her heart.

She slowly stood up, staying past her usual time frame before the sunset. This night was different though. Tonight was the night of the new moon.

On this particular night, she let herself wander through the forest. She had no particular destination, but she also didn't have the urge to return so soon. In the past, she often found herself staying up all night gazing up at the stars near a fire. However, tonight was a little different.

She walked a lonely forgotten path. The wind was gentle, and the stars were bright, giving off just enough light to guide her unknown path. This task took a few hours, but finally when she felt it was okay to stop, she did, gracefully sitting down in the grass. All seemed right with the world, when faintly she could hear a cry through the forest.

"What was that?" she muttered, instinctively grabbing her bow from behind. On edge she carefully stood, her eyes peering towards every dark corner. The sound she had heard was becoming louder, more frequent, and soon the sound of rustling grass could be heard along with heavy, quick feet.

Quickly, drawing her arrow, she aligned it within seconds, pulling the string before suddenly spinning 180, aiming towards the direction she came from.

The bushes rustled, and not long, a smaller figure popped out, gasping for air as they dropped to the ground.

Kagome gasped, quickly removing the arrow back into her quiver before stumbling forward towards them. "Rin! What are you doing?!" she cried out. Rin quickly sat up, crawling behind the kneeling priestess next to her, grasping the back of her clothing. Between gasps Rin cried, "There was a demon! *gasp* it was chasing me *gasp* from the shrine!"

Kagome quickly turned around, placing the palm of her hands on her cheeks, checking for any signs of pain. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?"

Rin grasped her hands, pulling them from her face as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Kagome could sense the demonic aura that had chased her. It halted not too far beyond the bushes, but it lingered, its presence masked within the darkness, ready to pounce. "Let's get out of here Rin. It's not safe." the girl nodded in agreement, grabbing Kagome by the hand as she was lead through the forest.

Kagome was very cautious, keeping one hand on Rin, the other on her bow. They walked swiftly, making endless turns through the forest.

It seemed like hours before they finally came acrossed the Tree of Ages. "We're almost there Rin. Let's hurry." As they crossed the small clearing in front of the tree, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

The demonic aura had changed… it had intensified. Immensely.

"Do you feel that Kagome?" Rin asked, clutching her hand. "It suddenly grew!"

"We're not safe here. We have to try to keep going." She turned to Rin, grasping her shoulders. "When you get the chance. Run!"

"What about you Kagome! I can't leave you behind!" her panic was rising steadily as the demonic aura grew.

"Do what I say Rin." her eyes narrowed sharply, grasping her even harder. "You have to warn the others. Make sure they're safe."

Rin took in a deep breath, nodding vigorously. "Okay."

Kagome spun around and drawing her bow quickly. The aura was upon them now. She didn't know what was after them, but she knew they weren't going to win.

There was a few seconds of silence before there was a flash darting out of the trees.

With the slip of her fingers, she sent the arrow soaring through the night. There was a loud screech, and then it fell silent. The aura began to shift quickly around them, enclosing them around the sacred tree. Kagome made sure Rin was behind her before starting to chant. She positioned her hands so, forming her sign before a beautiful purple barrier formed around them a good distance. And in time too. It was as though demons by the dozens poured out from the shadows, running and attacking the barrier. Her barrier was strong though.

She tried to see what exactly was attacking her. From what she could tell, the demons were about half her size, and speedy quick too.

There was a sudden barrage of attacks, unstabling the priestess. She could easily handle these demons, but at this rate, she didn't know how long her barrier would last.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Rin asked shakily.

"I'm fine Rin. It looks as though we're trapped." a drip of sweat slid down her face. "I honestly don't know how long I can hold this barrier."

"Is there something we can do about them?"

Kagome swallowed hard. She could pave a path with her arrow and force Rin to flee as she became the distraction. But there was no guarantee that both of them would survive the assault. The dark was giving them the disadvantage, and the numbers they had...well it was definitely hard to say, but she knew she was outnumbered. "Oh, if only Lord Sesshomaru was here." Rin muttered.

"Okay Rin. Listen up." Kagome began. She felt her power draining as the assaults on the barrier seemed to be growing steadily faster. "We really have no other choice. I refuse to have your life in danger." Courage grew in her chest. They were in front of the sacred tree. She wasn't about to let the tree of ages be her deathbed. Not here, not now. "Listen well, because we are going to have to act fast." Rin nodded, her full attention to the priestess in front of her. "I'm going to send a surge of energy out, and as soon as it clears, you run for it, get Miroku, Kaede, and Songo and let them know what's going on. You got it?"

"But what about you Kagome?! Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself. You set?!"

Rin swallowed hard, but her belief in the priestess was strong.

"Alright!" Her chants began, and soon the barrier shrank half its size before a sudden wave of spiritual power exploded from her. Several shrieks were heard, but the demonic aura did not subside. "Now go!" she cried in the darkness. Rin hit the ground in a dead sprint. She was aware of the direction she was heading, but with the pitch black all around her, she could have easily fallen victim to either the demons or the forest. She could hear more cries of the demons behind her, no doubt being purified by sacred arrows.

Kagome shot several arrows simultaneously after Rin, having to rely mainly on sound and her spiritual abilities. She could sense them swarming her. One had dashed, scratching her left calf and right cheek, but she held fast, taking a few swipes at them with her bow. "What the hell are these things?" she cried. Her blindness irritated her. _If only Inuyasha were here…_

Quickly, she placed a barrier back up, however it didn't hold fast due to her weariness. A demon had broken through, a long claw dragged down from her right shoulder down to her left hip, easily ripping through her clothing. Another demon jumped up from the ground in front of her, landing a hit square on her left cheek, sending her back into the sacred tree. Blood smeared on the bark as she slid down, cringing as she felt the tree's rough texture scrape on her back. Her eyesight wavered, but she could see the outlines of the demons stopping in front of her. She struggled to keep her head held high to take in her enemy.

Slowly, the crowd parted, and one large one, no doubt the leader, stepped forward holding a lantern. The creatures could stand on two legs with two smaller arms, very short but very sharp. They had snake like head shape, and a long tail. Their eyes glowed in the light of the fire, each pair looking down at her. The leader stood at least six feet tall, wearing an old suit of armor. A smirk had graced his lips.

"So, our prey finally fell victim. It's about damn time." he hissed. "No one can stand up to our barrage of attacks for very long. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." The group began to hiss with laughter before the leader took several steps forward. "What a pity. You're sure beautiful. Wished we could have brought you back home before we devoured you. We sure like to brag when we catch live bait."

"You dirty….demons…" she spat. It was hard for her to breath, let alone speak. She needed to stall them to make sure that Rin got away safely.

The demon leader slowly reached out, grabbing her chin. He took a deep look at her before chuckling. "Oh well. It is such a-" he pulled back his hand, smoke emitted from his fingers. "GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted. He shook it vigorously before turning to her, teeth showing and a low hiss in the back of his throat. "You wench! Die!"

Kagome could no longer fight back. She used the last of her energy to repel his hand. She knew she couldn't do it a second time. She had lost too much blood. Her hearing began to fade, her eyes slowly shutting. She slowly let her pain consume her until she could no longer sense anything.

 _InuYasha...I'm coming…._

And then all went black.

* * *

Rin sprinted through the woods. She couldn't see a thing in front of her, and she could feel the occasional twig snapping and scraping along her feet. She kept going anyway. Her heart was racing. She never did look back and it pained her not to. She was going to listen to Kagome, no matter what and warn the others.

Earlier that evening, she was sent to search for her, for she hadn't returned late into the night and Songo was worried. Rin volunteered to look, and knew where she would possibly be. When she had reached the gravesite, she was no longer there, but she had noticed new flowers in front of his grave, and knew she had definitely been there. She thought she had heard noises coming from the North, so being curious she had followed in pursuit. That is when she came across a campsite full of strange lizard demons. They had instantly spotted her, and gave chase. Rin ran and ran. Not knowing where to turn, she finally stumbled out of a bush where as she fell, she saw a beautiful maiden among the trees.

She had saved her again, and this time it was her turn.

She managed to make it to the clearing when there was a sudden whirl of wind. Gracefully, the mysterious white figure dropped from the heavens, making her jump back, tripping and landing on her rear. She winced from the pain, but quickly straightened up. "Rin, I smell blood."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! This is a surprise!" she said gleefully.

Sesshomaru could smell blood from a distance. He had planned to stop by the village tomorrow with his gift, but his instincts told him something was wrong from this forest. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She only nodded, dusting off her Kimono. He knew this scent was not Rin's. It had a certain...warmth to it. The breeze began to blow from the direction of the woods, wafting the strong scent of a certain woman. Along with her scent, he smelt blood.

Panic quickly rose to Rin's eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome is in trouble!" she cried, grabbing his garb, attempting to lead in him the direction. "She's this way! You must save her Lord Sesshomaru!" after a few tugs, she slowly stopped, noticing her attempt was futile.

The sound of sobs rose from the young girl, and the scent of her tears filled his nose. "Please…." she begged. She raised her head, her tears streaming down her cheeks and down her neck. "Please save her." Rin's eyes looked up at the almighty demon's, and she whispered, "Please….I...I can't sense her power anymore…"

Those words rang something deep within his chest. His heart pulsed out of beat, stirring something within. He felt his skin crawl as the scent of blood took over her tears. The feeling was most unusual to him. It was very rare for him to experience something like this. He snapped his head towards the woods, and without words he leaped into the darkness.

Rin watched in amazement. She had never seen such an expression on his face. For a moment, she thought she had seen a look of fear flash on his face as he dashed by. Rin clutched her chest in aw, the last of the tears falling down her face.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter guys! Please don't forget to review! I'm sure I'll have the next part up in a few days :) So enjoy!**


	4. Part 4: To See You Again

**Things Have Changed**

 **by: me!**

 **Thank you all for visiting this story! And thank you to the few reviews I got! I meant to publish this sooner, however I've been rather ill this past week, and unfortunately when I wasn't working, I was practically passed out on my couch :I I hate being sick, but I did work on it every once in a while. I figured I would try and pump this chapter out for you guys!**

 **So I wanted to clarify (since Wren210 asked a really good question in their review), I purposely didn't describe Rin in one of the previous chapter because I guess in my head she's the same easy going personality, but just a little more mature. I don't think she would have changed a whole lot except for her hieght (and some obvious female changes ya know). Yes she is older and she would technically be 16. That means Kagome is 23. I felt as though due to Rin's past experiences with people, even though it's been so many years living int he village, I don't think she would want to settle down, especially (and this has always been my thought of the girl) because she has such admiration and probably love for her demon lord. I don't see her wedding any time soon, even if it was a part of their culture back then. This is also a made up story. I do what I want :I lol**

 **This is an alternate timeline, but it still follows the timeline of the main story. Kagome was placed back into her era after the final battle, and then she didn't return to the feudal era until 3 years later. _This story is 5 more years after that_. Kagome goes to the mountains to train for 5 years. The 5 years comes from personal experience of watching a loved one mourn. It took her five years to finally be herself again. I felt it was a good base to start from. **

**Well, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask! And again, thanks for reading!**

 **Ya know, I keep saying, "only one more part" but I'm really starting to feel this is going to be a lot more, but I promised myself I would finish what I started!**

 **Part 4: To See You Again...**

* * *

She could hear her surroundings gradually grow louder. She seemed to be lying in oblivion blessed with sweet nirvana, drifting unconsciously through a space that was unknown to her. She did not question where she was or what she was doing exactly, but she could sense she was safe. Warmth filled every inch of her being, a quiet breezy sound filled her ears. She felt her skin tingle ever so slightly, warmth slowly taking over, as if she was resting in the sunlight on a warm spring day.

 _Wake up…._

She felt her chest beginning to rise and fall with her lungs, the air surrounding her smelling of spring cherry blossoms. Slowly, the sounds of grass rustling around her soon filled her ears, and the chirping of birds could be heard off in the distance.

 _Wake up…._

With the sudden gush of wind, Kagome fought to open her eyes. The sunlight pierced her vision, making her turn away stunned from the sudden brightness. She groaned, placing a hand over her eyes, forcing herself to sit up. "What….happened?" she whispered. As she repositioned, she rubbed her eyes, slowly opening one eye at a time to let her vision adjust as she attempted to take in her surroundings.

She had been dozing off in a field of white flowers. It seemed as though her location was tucked inside a deep valley with no way out but up. There was no evidence that there was life nearby other than the birds that were off on the horizon. She slowly stood up, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. She was confused and a little frazzled…. She stared down at her hands in disbelief. What exactly happened to her?

Time seemed to slowly tick by. She began to wander the open and expansive landscape and all the while she began to question her presence here. Why was she brought here? What exactly happened to her? What had happened to Rin? She couldn't recall...anything…

She saw something flash at the corner of her eye. Taking a double take, she could see smoke off in the distance. She began to set her route towards the smoke. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had felt a strong presence in that direction.

She slowly approached what looked like a small village hut. Smoke poured out from the chimney, and a small garden had been established nearby. Next to the hut there stood a small but beautiful cherry tree. The breeze blew through its branches, filling the quietness with the soft sounds of the tree. Kagome approached the hut with caution. She could not pinpoint the presence, but it definitely came from this location.

 _Wake up….._

 _Kagome….._

Her heart skipped a beat as she entered the hut. Despite a fire roaring within the room, it was quiet and cool. The sudden cold air brushed against her face, sending chills down her spine.

No one was home, however there was soup bubbling in the kettle, and vegetables laid in baskets with fresh dirt on them. Kagome sighed. "Well this is terrible…" she muttered. "I guess I'll just hang around until someone shows back up."

Kagome wandered through the garden. It was finely groomed, and all sorts of medical herbs and food grew on the small square of land. She was rather impressed.

It wasn't too long afterwards when the sound of sloshing buckets was heard from a distance. She waited patiently in the shade of the young cherry tree. She closed her eyes and basked in its scent.

There was a groan, and then a mutter before she heard the sound of the buckets falling to the ground.

 _Wake up…._

"Kagome….?"

* * *

He seethed, his claws sharp and covered in his victim's' blood. Red eyes narrowed. The ground before the sacred tree was covered with the corpses of demons that he slayed. He snarled, staring down at the last one he had defeated. The lizard with armor was still no match for the likes of him. He sliced and diced every single one of his army who had dared to dart in his direction. He must have eliminated a hundred of them before the rest retreated to regroup somewhere beyond the forest. He spent no time mourning; he turned to the tree of Ages, his demonic eyes easing back into their soft, liquid gold. He stood in front of the pool of blood that stopped at his feet.

At the base of the tree lay the body of the raven priestess. Her clothes were torn, showing the bloody torn skin underneath. Her bow remained loosely in her hand and her quiver was empty. Bite marks were seen at her ankles, the flesh multicolored and what wasn't already bruised was covered in blood. Her body looked vulnerable. It was evident she was overpowered. She fought until her last breath.

"Kagome!"

He was unflinching as the demon slayer's and the monk's footsteps sped through the forest. "Kagome! Kagome are you-" Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. His heart stopped, his senses freezing as he gaze upon the scene.

Songo gasped in horror as her feline companion growled in empathy. Kirara burst into flame, growing smaller as she followed behind the slayer's heels. Songo didn't hesitate to run to Kagome's side, collapsing to her knees in her blood. She reached for her face, running her thumb over the scratch on her cheek. Her skin was ice cold.

Silence hung over them like a dark cloud. Sunlight was beginning to burst through the trees, the birds began chirping, fluttering from tree to tree in the morning light.

Songo's frame began to shake as she collapsed on to Kagome's still frame. "Wake up…" she cried. "Kagome….wake up...please…" Miroku finally found his feet after the weight of the situation settled in. He stopped just behind Songo, staring down at his wife's shaking frame. The only thing heard was Songo's quiet cries of mourning. "Wake up….please…"

Miroku finally turn his head, tears too falling down his own face. He eyed the mighty demon beside them who had not once removed his gaze from the miko's body. "Tell me," he began. The words were heavy on his heart, but he needed answers. "What happened?"

* * *

She opened her eyes and immediately was in disbelief. Flowing silver hair billowed behind a bold red tunic, fluffy white ears twitching in the breeze. The tall man in front of her had his sleeves rolled up and sweat dripping from his brow. He had a curious look on his face, as though he didn't believe what he saw. He grunted before crouching down, splashing water on his warm face. "Yeah right, like she'd be here." He rolled down his sleeves before wiping off his face with the ends.

Kagome's heart leaped from her chest. Her body froze, blood draining from her face as she let out the air that she held in her chest. She couldn't believe her eyes.

His silver ears twitched, stopping his cleaning motion. He dropped his arms, crouching lower to the ground, sniffing intensely. She watched as he only crept closer to her, stopping at her knees. He too froze, slowly his face dropped into one of disbelief. His gaze gradually rose, coming within close proximity of her face. "Ka…..gome…?"

"InuYasha…." she breathed.

With no hesitation, Kagome threw her body into his, hugging his midsection tightly as she pressed her ear to his chest. "InuYasha…" she cried.

There was slight hesitation from the demon before his arms snaked around her. "I...I can't believe you're real…." he muttered, placing his lips on the top of her head. She smelled so sweet and warm, however there was a terribly essence that cloaked her. It was barely there, but he could smell the traces of blood. It wasn't just a demon's either.

There was a moment of silence before he pulled her back to stare into her face. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the day he lost her. She looked a little older, but she had blossomed even more. Fuller lips, smooth skin, silky raven locks. She was breathtaking. She had a wide smile on her face as he stroked away the tears that fell. "Don't cry Kagome." He whispered, feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingers.

She leaned into his palm, grasping the back of his hands. "I can't help it...I've waited 8 years to see you."

"It's already been that long huh?" he sighed before giving her a smirk. "Yet, it seems like only yesterday we defeated Naraku." In one swoop, he picked Kagome up bridal style before letting her stand on her two feet.

"It does, doesn't it." Her heart was beating ever so swiftly in her chest, her happiness overwhelming her. Happiness and disbelief. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" he grabbed her hand, leading her away from the hut, and towards the open spring field. With each step they took they held hands tightly, afraid of letting go.

"Am I….dead?" she whispered. InuYasha stopped, his face stuck in one of thought.

"Not necessarily." he began. He immediately plopped down on the ground, accidentally dragging Kagome with him. She was too frazzled to be up to her usual "motherly" antics, forcing him to sit or whatnot. "I would guess that your body is dead...however…" he turned his gaze off towards the mountain peaks that lined the valley. The thoughts that swarmed his head were almost overwhelming. "This place...no one lingers here long. Souls come through here a lot. A lot of them suffered in their past life, and they come here for healing. I guess once they find peace, they disappear."

"Is that why there's soup bubbling in the hut?" Kagome asked quizzically.

He looked down, a his expression hardening. "Like I said, no one really stays here for long. The person probably was preparing food when suddenly they vanished. I'm not surprised."

They sat in silence for a moment, letting the wind cool their faces. "I'm the only one who's been stuck here waiting." he muttered softly. Kagome turned in surprise.

"Why are you here?" she too was overwhelmed. She wanted to know so much more. How did he die? Why would he linger in such a peaceful place? She was dying to know more, and so was he.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to the last moments that he could remember. It was not the most pleasant experience, but not one he could easily let go of. "That damn Naraku…." he seethed. "I'm honestly surprised that Songo or Miroku didn't tell you."

"Well, I've been gone for 8 years too…"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome's eyes softened, looking at the man she had so longed for these long agonizing years. "I guess there's some explaining to do, huh?" she chuckled.

* * *

The demon was silent. The smell of blood was repugnant. The familiar warm scent that was once hers was now tainted with the mixture of decomposing lizards and their own filthy blood. He could feel the piercing eyes of the monk, watching the young woman sobbing over the miko's body. Deep in his chest, the sight repulsed him. Unquestionably, this emotion was not felt so deeply, let alone so easily. Sesshomaru, the powerful daiyokai, was shaken to his very core with grief. No signs of remorse was shone, but for a moment, Miroku thought he noticed a glimmer in the demon's eyes.

The sword at Sesshomaru's hip began to pulse, and without hesitation, he grabbed the hilt, pulling out the mighty tensaiga blade. With the blade still pulsating, the blade's tip was pointed straight at the large tare in the fabric located at her chest, right at her heart.

Slowly, the imps began to appear. There was a few more than he normally would see. It seems that they were drawn to the strength of her spiritual powers. "Move, girl." he ordered.

Miroku was quick to grab the shoulders of the slayer, pulling her away from Kagome. "No!" she cried, fiercely swiping air, struggling to free herself from her husband's grasp.

With a quick swipe of the blade, he sliced through the imps.

He listened carefully; on the surface, the woman betrayed no signs of life.

Miroku watched in awe as the daiyoukai was seen stepping forward in her blood, slowly kneeling next to her seemingly porcelain body, swiping away the hair that was fallen across her face. It was mysterious to the monk, how InuYasha's brother could show such compassion. His face had dropped its hard facade, easing into one of remorse and sorrow. It was not like the demon to show any other emotion except for hate and anger. It almost frightened him.

The demon's hand stopped on her cheek. He knew he was expecting the warmth of her body to welcome his palm, but she remained stone cold. He watched eagerly, noticing her lids slowly drifting open half lidded. The eyes that were once a beautiful brown were now hazed, the pupils of her eyes unclear. He listened and watched her every movement. Her eyes opened no further, her chest only grasped small amounts of air. He could tell her soul was struggling to free itself from whatever bound it to the afterlife. There were no imps remaining, so whatever held her was rooted to her very core.

"Is….is she alive?" Songo weeped. She and the monk gazed curiously at the spectacle that unraveled before them.

Silence was heavy in the air, and it felt almost as palpable as the tears on their faces. "Her body is struggling to call back the soul."

"How can that be?" she muttered in disbelief.

The silver demon gently scooped her into his arms, his eyes remaining on her fragile frame. "Where are you going?" Miroku called out, quickly stepping forward in a defensive stance. "What will you do to her?"

"I plan on taking her to a sacred place, where not only her wounds will heal, but her spirit as well."

"Then at least let one of us go-"

"No." he said sharply, turning towards the North. "You will only slow me down."

Without hesitation, he leaped into the air, and was soon out of sight, gliding as fast as he could travel.

Songo and Miroku clutched each other's hands tightly before Songo fell into his embrace, crying heavy tears of sorrow. They knew there was little they could do for their dear friend now.

* * *

 **Ah, thank you guys for reading! Please don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
